


Take turns (Dreamies)

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Series: NCT BIRTHDAY SPECIAL [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what to tags anymore, Late birthday story for Jaemin, M/M, dreamies take turns to spend time with Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: The dreamies plan to spend time with Jaemin on his birthday
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT BIRTHDAY SPECIAL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860805
Kudos: 18





	Take turns (Dreamies)

10th August  
on one fine day, all dreamies (6 of them exclude jaemin) gathered at renjun's room. They speak in low voice because currently jaemin is sleeping in his room, peacefully. It was jisung's idea to gather there and they share some ideas how they going to spend jaemin's special day. 

"How about we take turns to spend times with Jaemin hyung?" Chenle suggest earning nodded from the others. 

"But we can't make it to obvious tho.. We can celebrate his birthday with cake night" Mark added. All of them agree to do it 2:3:1. Renjun arrange the time for the whole day. On 8 until 12, Jisung and Chenle have to bring Jaemin to the park, on 2 until 5, Mark, Donghyuck and Renjun will bring along Jaemin to the mall pretending to buy something and after 5 in the evening is up to Jeno how he is going to spend it with his boyfriend. That is how their plan start..

13th August  
Jaemin woke up early that morning. He reach his phone underneath his pillow and saw the time is 7 in the morning. He get up and stretch his joint muscle by hanging his arm up to the air. He yawn soundlessly as he walk toward bathroom to take a bath. 

Soon after he done taking shower and wear his hoodie and sweatpants, he notice Jisung is not in his bed like always. Ignored his curiousness, he walk out from this bedroom to the kitchen. There he found the maknaes eating breakfast while talking about the new games they play two days ago. 

"Jisungie~ Chenle~ (in Jaemin's voice)" the said boys turn around and saw Jaemin coming towards them with a big smile. They greet back happily. Jaemin take a seat next to Jisung as the auntie(the one who cook for them in the dorm) place a coffee in front Jaemin. The boy said thanks before sipping down his favourite drink. 

"Hyung.. Are you busy today?" Chenle asked. Jaemin glance at them with a frown. Later he smile widely just like how sun shining bringht in the morning. 

"No, why?" 

"Let us go to the park together? It has been a month since we go there" Jisung said with his puppy eyes. Jaemin found Jisung looks so cute when he do like that, and decided to pinch the maknae cheek before agreeimg with them. In silence Chenle and Jisung squeal in victory.

______________________

Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle walk happily as they running and playing at the park. Luckily the park is a bit far from public and it is an opportunity for them to spending time there. When they get exhausted, they go to a ice cream shop nearby. Chenle paid for their ice cream even though Jaemin insisted to pay it by himself. 

*****

1:30pm  
Apparently Jaemin is watching some random tv show at the living room with Jeno as he cuddle with hos boyfriend. They laugh at the funny scene and feel like the time has stop for them. But it doesn't lomg last when Renjun suddenly interrupted them. 

"Jaemin ah.. Do you wanna come with us?" Renjun asked as Mark and Donghyuck stand behind him with a smile. Jaemin hesitate to answer. He look at Jeno for permission. Jeno know the meaning beihind the eyes so he smile and nodded. 

"Go with them. I have works to do we will meet later, okay?" Jeno kiss Jaemin's nose before walk away leaving Jaemin with the other three. Jaemin give a look at the three. They sheepishly smile at him. 

As the dreamies has plan, the four boys walk together to a near mall and bought so many things. When Mark and Donghyuck decided to buy a gift for Jaemin, they leave the two and move to another store to make it less suspicious. So at the end, Renjun and Jaemin alking around the mall while talking about some random thing. They took selfies to as a prove that they have spend time together. 

So as expected the day have been success smoothly. Jaemin didn't suspect anything from their weird action. He thought they maybe just want to spend time with him but in reality, when Jaemin going out with Renjun, Mark and Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung work together to bake cake for tonight. Meanwhile Jeno planning to write a song for Jaemin after they done the celebration later. He write everything about them in one song with all his heart. He only hoping Jaemin would like it. 

5:05pm  
Finally the four arrived at the dreamies dorm with hands full of shopping bags. They really has spend so many money today. Once they entered the dorm, Jaemin saw Jeno just walk out from the kitchen without wearing any shirt only his pants. As soon as he saw Jaemin, Jeno headed toward him with his infamous eye smile. 

"How was your day Nana?" He asked as he kiss Jaemin's forehead lovingly. Jaemin grin happily when Jeno do like that. 

"It was fun. Next time i hope we can go together" Jaemin exclaim as he hug Jeno's muscular arm. Jeno only nodded as he stared at Jaemin with heart eyes. Suddenly Mark and Donghyuck clear their throat loudly to make the couple to remember about their existence there. Renjun just show them his disgust (not really) face. 

"Go to your room. Stop being so lovely dovely in front us" Donghyuck sassily said as he walk to the living room, followed by Mark from behind. Renjun directly walk to his bedroom to keep the things he bought. Jaemin amd Jeno looked at each pther before lightly laugh. 

"Come on, let us go to your room. I want to cuddle with my boyfriend" Jeno pull Jaemin together to Jaemin's and Jisung's bedroom. Thankfully there is no sight of Jisung there. Jeno help Jaemin to put down his bags on the floor before laying o the bed. They keep no gap between them. Jaemin hug Jeno's torso while Jeno hug Jaemin's small waist. After minutes of starig at each other, Jeno kissed passionately Jaemin's lips. The latter kiss back with the same intensity. Their hands roam to others body. They completely making out. 

*skip times*  
8pm  
Jaemin awake by a loud sound from the kitchen. He look around and see the room is so dark. He reach out his phone to see the time. Jeno is no longer beside him. This make Jaemin wondered where did Jeno go after their cuddling and kissing session. All of sudden, another loud thump sound from the kitchen startled him. 

"What is happening outside? Do they really have to be so noisy?" Jaemin annoyingly monologue as he open the door. When he open it, the dorm suddenly become quite. It gives goosebump to the boy. Cautiously he walk towards the kitchen to find what makes the noisy sound earlier. When he walk across the living room, suddenly the light turn off making the boy flinch. 

"Oh my! What is happening here? Why there is no light?" Jaemin whining as he froze. He tried to look around hoping to see any lights. Then, he saw someone walking toward him while holding cake with a candle on top it. Once he recognise the face, he gasped. It was Jisung. 

"Happy birthday to you, Na Jaemin~"

All the dreamies appeared from Jisung's behind. They sing a birthday song as they walk closer toward jaemin. 

"Make a wish hyung.." Chenle said as he patted Jaemin's back. Jaemin clasp his hands together and close his eyes. After he done, he blow the candles with a smile. Mark quickly run to turn on the light when the living room in dark again. 

"Thank you guys for this cake... Is this why you guys suddenly want to spend time with me?" Jaemin asked them with a question look. They sheepishly smile. Some nodded and the other just rubbed their napped in nervous. 

"It is okay. Let us eat the cake!!" Jaemin exclaim as he drag Jisung to the couch and put the cake on the table. 

[JENO: Nana.. Thank you for always being patient with me. Even though sometimes we argue but you never give up on our relationship. Thank you so much for being my best friend, my soulmate and my other half. I hope our relationship will longlast till the end of the world. Happy birthday my love <3  
JAEMIN : Nono, i am so lucky to have you in my life. Thank you for everything.. There is no words can define everything you have done for me. I wish we colud always stay together too.. I love you Nono.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.. Tq for reading this.. If u like it don't forget kudos guys ;)   
> I know Jaemin's birthday has pass week ago but still i want to write this for Nomin shipper😄 I know it is too short but i did my best to do it though.. Forgive any mistake there cause English is not my first languange:) 
> 
> I hope u guys have a wonderful day~ bye..


End file.
